Winter Heat
by unamadridista
Summary: While holidaying with her friends at a ski resort in the French Alps, Hermione runs into one wizard she didn't expect to see. Despite the cold temperatures, the winter days, and nights for that matter, begin to heat up. LM/HG. Adult readers only, please.
1. Chapter 1

**A little season-y present for Lumione fans, because ****nothing heats up winter nights like the adventures of our favorite couple ;-)**

* * *

><p>"Are we done with this yet?" Ron Weasley grumbled in frustration, as his skis tangled once more. "I don't understand why we had to do this the Muggle way."<p>

Hermione Granger grabbed a hold of Ron's arm to hold him steady as he fought gravity's ill effects once more. "The whole point _is_ to ski the Muggle way. It is a Muggle sport, after all. Besides, we promised to have a magic-free holiday. We all agreed to only whip out our wands for emergencies only."

Ginny Weasley gracefully glided next to them. "Don't mind him, Hermione. He just has no appreciation for any sport that's not Quidditch."

"It's harder to get a hang of skis after flying around on a broom; it's not as instinctive. But maybe we should call it a day though," Harry suggested as he slowly slid next to them. "It's getting pretty cold."

Hermione had to concede that he was right. The wind was getting stronger and colder by the hour and she could barely feel her own nose. There would be plenty of time for skiing anyway, as it was only the first day of their holiday. The four friends decided to treat themselves to the skiing resort, Le Coeur Serpe, in the French Alps before returning to complete their N.E.W.T. studies at Hogwarts.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I'm bloody hungry."

Ginny shot Hermione a knowing look, trying not to burst from laughter. "Like that's a surprise."

"Well, Mum says cold air and exercise will always make you hungrier," he argued.

After taking their equipment back to their hotel and changing for dinner, the quartet walked to the nearest restaurant, _Palais des Neiges_, which was reputed to be the best in the area.

"I hope they have good food here," Ron whispered when they were seated at the table. He looked confused as he perused the menu. "You'd think they'd put some of it in English."

"Ron, we're supposed to be experiencing a new culture," Hermione softly admonished him. "I'm sure if you'll ask, they'll explain the dishes to you. Besides, it's pretty easy to figure out. Look, every time you see the word 'poulet', it means it has chicken and every time you see the word 'poisson', it means it has fish."

"Merlin, Hermione, I didn't think we'd need to know another language for this trip," Ron said, rubbing his temples.

"It's a renowned international resort town, Ron, I'm sure they can explain the menu to you in English if you're that lost," Ginny said. "Do you know what you want, Harry?"

But Harry was staring over Hermione's shoulder, lost in thought. Ginny waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention back to her. "Hello? Are you with us?"

"Er … yeah, sorry. What?" he asked absent-mindedly.

"What were you staring at … oh…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she turned around and saw what caught Harry's eye, or rather who.

At the very next table, the Malfoy men were eating their own dinner. They appeared to be very relaxed and engrossed in their conversation. She felt oddly glad that the father and son seemed to maintain a close relationship after Lucius Malfoy's highly publicized trial, short imprisonment, and divorce in the months that followed the war. Her eyes lingered on Lucius Malfoy. He seemed rather different, not as disdainful or arrogant as she was used to seeing him. But perhaps the change was due to the holiday atmosphere and the nature of their conversation. Draco must have said something particularly funny, because Lucius Malfoy did something she had never seen him do before: he threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. Laughter suited him very well, she thought. It made him look more carefree, and gave a warm glow to his eyes; the eyes she had previously thought to be cold and emotionless were nothing of the sort now. They were actually rather unusual with their shade of silver-gray. So hauntingly beautiful.

Beautiful? Did she just really think that about a body part belonging to Lucius Malfoy?

Just then he lifted his eyes to hers, and nodded politely in her direction.

"I see the Malfoys are out in full force. You know, we leave the country, and yet it feels like we're back in Diagon Alley," Ginny commented.

Ron sneered. "What is this? Some kind of Death Eaters Club in here?"

"Ron! Be nice!" Hermione warned.

"What for? They can't hear me, and so what if they can? If they don't like it here, they're welcome to leave," Ron said.

Ginny must have kicked him under the table because Ron groaned in pain and shot her a glare. "They haven't done anything yet, and it wouldn't kill you to be polite for a change, at least until they provoke you to be otherwise."

"Ginny's right," Harry agreed. "I'm sure the slopes are big enough for all of us. We probably won't see them again after tonight."

The conversation soon turned away from the Malfoys onto other topics. Hermione listened politely, but without much interest. She felt a constant urge to turn back and look at Lucius Malfoy again. Finally, halfway through dessert, she could resist no longer and stealthily turned her head. To her surprise, she found the wizard looking straight at her over his wine glass. Instinctively, she looked away, down at her plate. Although she couldn't be sure, Hermione could have sworn she saw a small smile appear on the edge of his lips. The thought of Lucius Malfoy smiling at her suddenly made her skin warm, and her belly twisted with an unfamiliar jolt.

Why was she reacting like this to Lucius Malfoy? Is this an effect of a high altitude? Should she be concerned?

"So are you coming, Hermione?" Harry's voice disrupted her thoughts.

"Coming where?"

"The club we want to check out, the _Three Crowns_," Ginny repeated.

"I think I'll retire for the night; I'm starting to feel the effects of the altitude."

"Oh, no! Are you ill?" Ginny asked as her eyes clouded with worry.

"No, nothing like that." Hermione brushed off her friend's concerns and quickly changed the subject.

* * *

><p>A short while later, she bid her three friends good night as they set off to check out the famous nightclub. As she got up to leave as well, she stole a glance at the Malfoys' table, but they were gone. Hermione felt strangely disappointed. As she walked back to the hotel, the wind considerably picked up its pace, bellowing boisterously and whipping past her as if threatening to carry her off with it. Noticing a quaint lounge bar with cozy sofas and a blazing fireplace, she decided to stop there for a cup of hot chocolate before braving the Siberian blasts again. Stepping inside, she immediately smelled the freshly burned logs in the hearth and felt the soothing heat of the flames. A flash of pale blonde hair by the bar caught her attention.<p>

She gulped.

Lucius Malfoy.

Again.

That's twice in one evening that she had run into him.

Approaching the bar, she felt she ought to say something to him. He caught her staring at him at the restaurant, so it would be rude to ignore him now. Still, her eyes remained trained on the menu. She suddenly felt very nervous. Hermione assured herself that he wouldn't dare to attack her in any way here, in front of many witnesses, especially not after the high drama of his trial. He was lucky to end up only serving a few months in Azkaban. Of course, he was also deprived of his wand for a year and banned from using magic just as long. But considering his involving in the war, his sentence was a rather light one, much lighter than what some of his other fellow Death Eaters had received.

"Miss Granger." The refined notes broke through her silent thoughts. Her throat suddenly went dry, and she felt suffocated by her winter clothing.

"Mr. Malfoy. How do you do?" she managed to politely squeak out, wanting to kick herself for sounding so unintentionally haughty.

"Well enough. May I buy you a drink?"

His question took her completely off guard. She only expected to exchange a round of greetings that common curtesy demanded, nothing more.

Lifting her eyes to his face, Hermione came under the full force of his argent gaze.

"Unless you'd rather not be seen with me." He sneered into a tumbler of amber liquid.

"Oh, no. Not at all, Mr. Malfoy. I'd like to join you … for a drink."

"Name your poison."

"Er … hot chocolate?" she blurted, despising how callow she sounded.

He looked amused. "Now that will not do, Miss Granger. You're in France, you must try the wine."

"I'm not much of a wine connoisseur, I suppose. I've never tried much of it to acquire the taste." She gingerly unbuttoned her coat, before taking a seat next to him.

"Allow me?"

She nodded as he ordered for her.

"Do you holiday here often?" Hermione asked him, attempting to make small talk.

"Mostly in the winter, but it's been a getaway of sorts since…" he left the sentence unfinished.

Hermione guessed the truth: he was probably living here until his ban on magic use was over.

"I heard about your divorce. I'm sorry."

Lucius took another sip of his drink. "It happens."

"But after going through the trial and then Azkaban … it's just seems like a lot to deal with all at once. No one deserves that!" she proclaimed more passionately than she intended.

His eyebrows slightly raised in surprise, yet he chose not to comment further. An uncomfortable silence settled between them. The bartender placed a full glass of wine in front of her, and Hermione was grateful to finally occupy her hands with something. She stared at the dark red liquid as she slowly lifted the glass closer to her mouth. A strong aroma of berries and flowers penetrated her nose, and she closed her eyes as she took the first sip. Rich taste of cherries, licorice, and some unknown spice filled her mouth, and she licked her lips before sipping it again.

"1985 Burgundy. Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, it's spicy, but not too bitter."

More silence reigned between them.

"Have you tried skiing yet?" Hermione asked between the sips of wine.

His eyes twinkled in amusement again. She was finding it to be most becoming.

"Merlin, no! Draco is becoming quite proficient, but I'm afraid at my age, and without magic, I should steer clear of risking my neck. One bad fall, and it's off to Skele-Gro diet."

She grinned at him. "It's not dangerous when you have the right instructor. It's not like you'll be expected to race down the slopes like an Olympic champion. I've tried to teach my friend today, but he doesn't seem interested in any sport that doesn't involve broomsticks and quaffles."

"Well, if you're willing to take me on, then I'm all yours."

Hermione blushed at his last words. "If you're willing, I'm willing. We should probably start early in the morning. I sort of have plans in the afternoon."

He nodded. "Of course, you're with your friends or … your boyfriend?"

"Oh no, Ron's just a friend," she replied, smiling at him. "We dated for a while, but … it didn't work out. It felt almost … incestuous. I mean, we grew up together and have known each other as kids … it was just never right."

She knew she was prattling on, but felt oddly at ease sharing so much personal information with him. His eyes were so understanding and warm … and sad. For some reason, she had an irresistible urge to banish all the sadness from them.

"I see. Certainly understandable," he said, nodding his head.

Steering the conversation toward less personal topics, Hermione found herself slowly relaxing around him and quite enjoying his company. She discovered that Lucius Malfoy was very knowledgeable about the region and the culture of their host country. His dry wit even had her laughing on more than one occasion. The hours flew by like minutes; all too soon, Hermione found it necessary to head off to bed.

Finishing off her wine, she winced at the acidic taste.

"I forget, this particular year is very fragile. The taste loses its richness after about an hour," he said, noticing her reaction. "Perhaps next time you can try the younger variety; it has more balance."

"I'd like that. I should probably get to back to my hotel." She failed to hide the reluctance in her tone.

They both stood to leave, and he gallantly helped her with her coat.

"Where are you staying? I could walk you back," he offered.

"Bellecote Towers. Are you close by?" she curiously inquired.

"Not at all. I'm staying at a chalet by the forest on the Queen's Slopes."

"Well, I don't want to trouble you by taking you out of your way so late."

Lucius held up his hand. "It is no trouble, Miss Granger."

They stepped out into the night. The sky was completely dark, but the fresh snow glistened beneath their feet, and fresh snowflakes swirled about them. The scent of evergreens hung heavily in the air, giving the night an exciting and dangerous edge. Somewhere far away laughter could be heard.

The silence between them didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. It was actually very enjoyable, as though they were sharing a secret. Hermione felt very disappointed to arrive by the doors of her hotel.

"So, I will see you tomorrow morning? For your skiing lesson? I can come meet you at your home around nine, if that's okay?"

He stared at her for a long time, as if searching her face for something. Then lifted her hand to his lips and lightly kissed it. In this moment, her hand became the most important part of her body. It may have lasted only a few seconds, but the heat of his breath across her cool skin, and the softness of his mouth seemed to thaw all the chill from her body.

As Lucius released her hand, the corners of his mouth slightly curved up. "Yes, Miss Granger, come then."

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, I'd love to hear your thoughts, feedback, etc.<strong>

**Stay warm :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope everyone has a really nice weekend. Hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

* * *

><p><em>Her fingers tangled in the sheets as her body arched up into his touch. He lightly rubbed his thumb over the her clit. Hermione gasped and her body trembled as her muscles tightened even more around his fingers. <em>

"_You're so wet for me. So desperate to feel my cock inside you…"_

"_Please…"_

"_Please what?"_

"_I need you…Lucius…you can be so cruel…" Hermione whined._

_He let out a mirthless chuckle. "Admit it, you wouldn't have me any other way. I'll give you what you want, but first you'll have to give me what I want."_

_He leaned down and slowly trailed his tongue right over her clit. She whimpered as he moved his tongue over it again. Her hands moved to his head and entwined in his long blond hair and urged him closer, her pussy rubbing against his mouth as he licked and tasted her with expert technique._

"_Lucius…" Her faint moan was barely audible as his licks became firmer, more insistent. She was nearing the edge when he pulled away._

"_Why did you stop?" she whined._

"_If you want more, you'll simply have to wake up."_

_She sat up. "What? This can be real?"_

_He smirked. "Of course. If you choose it to be."_

"_How?"_

"_You'll figure it out."_

_Then he stepped back, disappearing into the shadows. Before she could say anything else, she heard a loud, grating noise in the distance._

No, it wasn't in the distance; it was actually her alarm. Hermione slowly blinked away the last remnants of her sleep as she let out a long yawn. She rushed around her morning routine, feeling tired but very excited about the day ahead. She wanted to let her three friends know about her plans for the day, but as she walked around the suite, it became obvious that she'd have to leave a note for them. There were no signs of movement in any of their rooms and the unmelted, dirty snow in the hallway meant that they must have recently returned from the club, and thus very unlikely to be up anytime soon.

Grabbing a quick breakfast and dashing off a quick note, Hermione rushed out into the bright day and headed for Queen's slopes. It was a cold, crisp day, and the grounds sparkled with the sheer glassy icing which covered them. The perfect day for spending outdoors. There was only one chalet on the edge of La Forȇt de l'Amour Inconnu and in her haste, she found herself on its doorstep in ten minutes, nervously pressing on the doorbell.

The door swung open and there he was, Lucius Malfoy, towering over her in all his glory. The man looked stunning with his black ski pants and matching jacket, perfectly tailored to show off his tall form.

No one should be allowed to look this sexy in ski gear, Hermione thought to herself. This could easily be a hazard to her attention span today. Once again, she remembered the dream. It felt so real. He felt so real and…he said it could be real. Looking at him now, she wanted that dream to become a reality, wanted to know what it would feel like to have him make love to her in every position known to mankind. Would he be a sensitive, slow lover? Passionate and unrestrained? A combination of the two?

Oh, no, she missed what he was saying.

"Miss Granger, are you all right?" he asked. "You seem rather distracted."

She smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. I just…um…I've never seen you in Muggle clothes before."

He frowned.

Hermione rushed to elaborate, fearing that he had misunderstood her, "I didn't mean that you looked bad. On the contrary, they suit you very well."

His lips curled up. "Thank you. I'm glad you think so."

Not knowing what to say, she simply stared at him. The morning sun danced in his flaxen hair, giving an appearance of a halo around his head. He looked so angelic like that, almost otherworldly. Shaking herself out of her musings, Hermione chose a relatively easy trail for Lucius to learn the basics. It wasn't very steep but it was long and wide, and even the trees were far away from them. She explained to him the difference between the several techniques that existed. Lucius had to first master how to stand properly, how to move on the snow with his skis, even how to skate with them. This was something he actually enjoyed doing as he told her, he was already familiar with skating. However, it soon became obvious that she wasn't cut out to be an instructor. No matter what her pupil had a lot of trouble staying upright on skis for more than few seconds. His frustration was palpable and Hermione started to feel incredibly inept, only pride kept her from suggesting an alternative activity. He was readjusting his skis, and she turned away to give him more privacy, but when Hermione turned back to him, he was nowhere in sight!

"Mr. Malfoy!" she screamed in sheer panic. Looking down the slope, she saw him hurling down the steepest side of the hill. They weren't supposed to go there! She deliberately picked the less daunting trail for their practice. He must have lost his balance!

Without further hesitation, she quickly concentrated on the spot several feet ahead of him and felt the familiar pull of Apparition.

A moment later a body collided with her with brutal force. She had managed to Apparate right in front of Malfoy, face to face with the man. Hermione wrapped her arms around the other man in a tight embrace so she wouldn't get hurt. They were flying for a couple of feet before they finally landed on feathery soft snow.

Hermione groaned loudly as the heavy body crushed her. Lucius's hair came loose and fell forward, caressing her face, while strong fingers grasped into her sides.

"Are you all right?" she asked with concern.

"Yes. Miss Granger, what in Merlin's name were you thinking doing something like this?" His breath tickled the skin near her ear. Despite the initial discomfort, Hermione found herself quite enjoying the feel of his body on top of hers. "You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt."

"I'm so sorry. I'm a bad instructor," she managed to breathe out. "I should have told you this sooner, but the next time you manage to get yourself in a situation like this, just fall. Falling on your side carries far less danger than getting on a wrong trail."

He sighed and his breath brushed by her skin again, causing her to shiver. He was so close, if she had moved her head a few centimeters, their lips would touch.

"All I've been doing today is falling down and the only time it would have been the thing to do, it didn't even occur to me. I'm a hopeless pupil, Miss Granger."

"No, you're not. Don't say that."

He shifted away from her still sitting in the snow, as Hermione grasped for her discarded poles and slowly got to her feet, gingerly testing out her legs before putting more weight on her skis.

"Get up," she ordered him.

Lucius reached toward the lever on his skis but she swatted his hand away. "Use the poles."

He stuck them in the snow and tried to lean on them to push himself up but his skis moved forward and he sat back down and looked up at her with reprehension.

"I'm going to slide too much forward," Lucius noted, sinking back in the snow.

"No, you won't." she insisted. "Push yourself up with one swift motion."

Lucius pressed against the ground and did as she instructed him. By the look on his face, Hermione could tell he was more surprised than glad that it actually worked.

"I did it!" he exclaimed looking at her.

"That's good. And you didn't trust me."

"Not true. I was just careful," he said in a bored voice and brushed the snow off his legs. Her eyes involuntarily followed his movements.

So what if she noticed his legs? It was hard not to, and it's only natural to notice someone's nice attributes.

Very nice attributes.

More than nice. From what she could see his legs looked powerful and muscular. Again, her thoughts strayed to his body and she missed what he said next. Damn that dream! If she was going to ogle him all day, they would accomplish nothing. Honestly, this was very unlike her to get distracted like this. It must be the altitude. There was no other explanation.

Lucius was looking at her as if expecting her to say something back.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Her voice almost croaked and she felt familiar urge to smack herself again.

"If I take nothing else away from today's lesson, it's that I can now stand up without undoing the binds." He smiled at her. A genuine smile, the kind she didn't think she'd ever see of him. Well, at least, not the kind that would be directed her way.

"I'm glad." Hermione beamed back at him. "You're making progress."

"Just because I managed to stand up, doesn't mean that I'm making progress of anything," he stiffly said, his smile vanishing. "Now what's next?"

"Right. I noticed you're leaning on the right edge of your skis, Mr. Malfoy. That's not what you want to do. I want you to shift slightly and place your weight on the centre of your skis. That way, you will slide down slowly sideways, just like this," she explained and then proceeded to demonstrate.

Feeling his steely gaze on her, she glided sideways on the snow and stopped a few feet lower. He did as he was told and shifted his weight and suddenly slid over toward her. She nodded reassuringly at him and so Lucius went on, balancing on the centre part then on the edge, slowly shifting right next to her.

"Very well done! See? You're getting this," Hermione happily declared. Then her voice took on a more instructional tone, as she assessed his technique. "I want you to bend your knees more, don't be so rigid. Your arms too. You need to be more relaxed. Leave at least ten inches between your skis at the beginning. Be sure not to let them touch, or overlay each other. And please, don't look at them so much. Look at the snow, at the path you would like to take. Pay attention to your surroundings, not your feet."

She moved around him as she briefed him further, "Remember: press down your left leg and you will turn left. Press down the right one, you will turn right. If you want to slow down, push your toes closer to each other and your heels further apart; this is called snow plough. Do not let the front of your skis too close, or you'll end up in the snow again."

He nodded at her and with slight push, off they went. Slowly, they started sliding on the white slippery snow. Hermione was careful to stay close to him, "We are going left. Push down your leg. Not too firmly. Feel the hill, feel the curve you will take. If you think the pressure is not enough apply more."

Lucius did as she dictated and found himself turning left. "Finally. This is the most in control I've felt all day."

"Good," she commented. "Now, to the right." She moved slightly ahead and turned before him. Lucius mirrored the movement and he turned right, following her lead with precision.

Two more turns later, Hermione noticed that his movements became more relaxed and confident; he seemed to enjoy what they were doing. As they were getting closer to the bottom of the slope, Hermione no longer had to tell him when to turn anymore. After a while, she even stopped skiing next to him and mostly stayed behind, issuing instructions and corrections only when she had new information to convey. After a difficult start, he proved himself to be a very quick study.

Taking a quick lunch break, Hermione and Lucius ended up at a much recommended Le Farcon with a sweeping view of Bellecote. She squinted as she looked over the majestic view. The entire mountain was draped in a fresh blanket of snow over which the sun sent glittering shards of light in all directions.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

"How could I not? It's so beautiful here. I wonder what it would look like in the summer."

"Is that why you're so distracted today? Because of the awe-inspiring mountain views?"

Hermione blushed. Why did he have to bring it up? Of course, she was distracted by the view, but not that of any mountain.

"Yes, that and the altitude is affecting me," she explained, hoping it sounded believable.

"How so?"

Without thinking, she blurted out the truth, "Well, I had the strangest dream. Only it didn't feel like a dream, it felt real and I think I knew I was only dreaming in it. I've never had lucid dreams before, so maybe that's it, but it was just so strange because I could feel…um…everything in it."

A knowing smirk formed on his mouth. "What were you dreaming about?"

She could feel her blush deepen and averted her eyes. "It's rather personal. It's not something I could talk to anybody about."

He was relentless. "How personal? Was it good, bad, terrifying…sexual?"

Taking a big gulp of water, Hermione shook her head. "Let's just not talk about it."

"Very well. Keep your secrets. But it's cruel to pique one's curiosity and then leave it unsated."

She snorted at his remark and wished she could share with him the irony of his words. As it was, she aptly changed the subject and asked more questions about the town. To her surprise, he revealed that the nearby forest exhibited traces of magic.

"I could show it to, if you have time later," he suggested.

"I'd love to see it. I thought I'd be busy, but my friends were a little over-served last night, so I don't think they'd want to do much of anything today."

"If you're not too worn out, we can go now."

Hermione found herself giving him a genuine smile. She was having such a good day with him that she didn't want it to end. They set out, the chill-biting air cleansing as it swept down into their lungs. Without thinking, as though it was the most natural thing in the world, Hermione linked her arm into his, and he reached a gloved hand over to hold it there. She leaned into him as her feet carried her in unison with his over the soft white ground. At length they came to a forest, predominantly consisting of tall fir trees. The trees rose up, their dark green luster sensual and vivid against the cloudless blue of the sky. They walked around in silence, with Lucius occasionally pointing out certain features.

"Why is it called the forest of unknown love?" Hermione asked, curious about the significance of the French name.

"According to the legend, a young witch was lost in it one day. She walked for days, but the forest is magical, it can hide you or it can entrap you, and it's a bit of a match-maker as well. If a single witch goes in alone, she can only be found by one wizard; by the only one who's meant for her. That's why everyone looked for the witch, but only one wizard found her.

"Typical," Hermione derisively sneered. "And if a witch doesn't want to be found by her supposed true love?"

He softly laughed. "Then he finds her anyway. I think, Miss Granger, the forest is quite behind on modern values."

"Well, I'm glad I'm going in with you. You can keep me safe from any would-be lovers."

Lucius stopped, turning her to face him. "That may be true, but who will keep you safe from me?"

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, but Hermione found herself responding in kind, "Who says I want to be saved from you?"

"And what do you want?" he almost whispered.

"Surprise me."

"Oh, I can certainly do that. Shall we?"

They proceeded to walk deeper. In the back of her mind, something told Hermione that she's mad for placing so much confidence in a former Death Eater, but a greater part of her trusted him. She couldn't explain it, but there was something about his presence that was reassuring and protective. Soon they came to a clearing.

Her jaw fell open as Hermione took in the sight around them. A huge gray frozen lake stood before them, spread out as far as she could see, disappearing into the dark hills that dotted the horizon.

"This lake is huge!" she uttered in awe. "I didn't even know this forest was so big. I would have never thought…"

"Like I said, it's magical."

Two pairs of skates suddenly appeared before them.

"You're right. It is magic. I didn't know it existed. I mean, this is a mainly a Muggle resort."

Lucius gave a mysterious smile. "Did I surprise you?"

"You certainly did. I just hope we won't have to wander around for hours, hoping for timely rescuers."

He shook his head. "You have to trust the forest's magic; it's very in tune with our unspoken needs."

She stepped closer to him. "And what do you think it's telling us now?"

"Now?" He looked over at the skates. "I think it's obvious."

Hermione shook her head. "No way am I skating. I don't even know how."

"Then I should return the favor and teach you."

Lucius laced up his skates and stepped out onto the ice, effortlessly gliding around, and motioned for her to join him. Now she absolutely understood his attitude toward skis. Her standing on thin blades just wasn't going to work. Reluctantly, she put on her skates and shakily stepped onto the ice. No sooner had she done that then she promptly ended up on falling flat on her bottom, more stunned than hurt. He glided over and lifted her up.

"I told you, I can't skate. And it's not like you and skiing, I know I won't be picking it up in one session."

"Skating is not just about mastering a few moves," Lucius spoke up and Hermione flinched, as it sounded like a shout in the deep silence around them. Yet the voice was calm, cool and reserved and Hermione found herself almost closing her eyes in pleasure. "It is a balance between you and the world around you. You have to trust your partner and the ice. If you trust them, they will lead you to immense pleasure. If not, the experience will be bad for the both of you. It is essentially like sex."

Hermione let out a slight moan. She didn't need any more reminders about her erotic dream. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was teasing her on purpose. He gripped her hands securely in his.

"It is about balance, rather than power-play." His words continued to inflame her body even more and Hermione felt herself become quite responsive.

"Are you sure, you trust me enough for this?"

"I suppose, I'd better," Hermione grinned at him. "You said this is like sex. I have to trust you and the ice if we are about to have sex, don't I?"

A certain spark ignited in his eyes at her words, but soon disappeared.

"Just please be careful," Hermione playfully added, still grinning. "I have never been in a threesome before." She looked at Lucius, feeling another hot blush engulf her cheeks. "Or in a twosome for that matter."

He smirked at her. "I promise to be gentle. But just this once."

Moving behind her, his hands let go of hers and went to grip her hips, pulling Hermione so close that her bottom was pressed tightly against his front.

She tensed at the connection but then Lucius spoke again, "Relax, Miss Granger." She could only obey the smooth tones of his voice. "You will need to trust my instructions and follow them," he softly said leaning closer her and she was certain that if he kept on holding her, she would follow Lucius Malfoy to hell and back, as long as she could listen to his alluring voice.

Soon they glided around the lake, his voice telling her how to move her feet and change her movements to maintain her balance. Eager to impress him, she concentrated on what he said and demonstrated her new knowledge, feeling more confident with each step. After a while, even the grips on her hips became needless as she moved in synchrony with him. It was kind of like dancing, though at first the idea seemed ridiculous. After a few hours, Hermione became less aware of the ice and more aware of Lucius and the glove-covered hands that rested on her hips, and especially the dark voice that sometimes whispered into her ears. She reveled in this and soon found herself fantasizing about doing other activities with the man, which involved fewer clothing, more touching, and more of those whispers; only instead of instructions and advice, they would be dispensing a much naughtier slew of information.

As luck would have it, the minute her concentration flagged, she found herself tripping over an uneven patch of ice. She lost her balance and tumbled against him. Lucius fell back on the ice with her sprawled over his body. Hermione leaned closer to him, making sure he wasn't hurt. He wasn't, but his intense stare was rather unnerving. She wanted to look away but couldn't, noticing for the first time how long his pale lashes were.

"I suppose this means you prefer to be on top," he murmured in dark amusement. His breath hot on her neck. He moved his arms up and entwined his strong fingers in her hair as he brought her face closer to his. His lips were almost touching hers and Hermione felt like the world turned upside down. For a second, the desire was so obvious in Lucius that she almost expected the man to grab her and have his way with her right there on the ice but then, as suddenly as it came, it disappeared and something akin to resentment took its place.

She noticed why. Harry's stag Patronus came galloping into the view, conveying Harry's message that he was worried that she wasn't back yet. She sent hers back telling him that she was all right and to expect her to return soon.

"He's right. It's getting late. I should take you back." Lucius helped her up and quickly unlaced his skates, leading her out of the forest the way they came without another word to her.

Never had Hermione felt so confused in her life. He was about to kiss her, wasn't he? Then why the sudden detachment upon a slight interruption?


	3. Chapter 3

**In a true madridista fashion, a day of sports must be celebrated with delicious smutty-ness. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Hermione was bored; even more so after dinner, during which she was the only person who ate solid food.<p>

On their road to recovery from hangovers, Harry introduced Ron and Ginny to Muggle television. One of the channels was showing a replay of earlier matches that day in the English Premier League, Chelsea versus Manchester United at Stamford Bridge, and Harry delighted in explaining to his friends the most popular Muggle game in the world. Hermione, who had already been more than a tad familiar with it, was now fighting back yawn after yawn.

"This is mad," Ron said, pointing at the screen. "If this was Quidditch at 80th minute, there is no way the score would still be 0-0. Unless both teams are really rubbish or something."

"Ooh, check out that Beckham chap!" Ginny excitedly exclaimed, as Manchester United's famed number seven dribbled past Le Saux and Babayaro, narrowly missing the net. "He is good!"

"Yeah, he is!" Harry commented just as enthusiastically.

The irritating voice of TV commentators grated on Hermione's nerves, but she didn't want to spoil the evening for her friends, especially as they were not likely to leave the room for the rest of the night. She found herself longing for those hours where she could listen Lucius Malfoy's soothing tones instead. She'd never would have thought he'd be so knowledgable and cultured…and so easy to be with. Then, of course, there was a matter of her physical attraction to him. He seemed to return it, well almost return it, after they had crashed onto the ice.

And he almost kissed her.

Well, she assumed that's what he would have done. The way he looked at her and the way he touched her at that moment could only have led to one logical conclusion. Of course, he warned her about the magic of the forest, but it couldn't have explained everything she experienced with him. Her attraction had begun long before they'd stepped into the woods.

Before she could dwell on it any longer, there was a knock on the door. Hermione rushed to get it, relieved to finally find something to do besides sulking over that man. She swung the door open and let out a startled yelp at the sight of the large bouquet of violet roses.

"Delivery for Miss Hermione Granger."

"That's me," she squeaked out, reaching for the vase. Thanking the delivery man, she staggered back inside.

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

"More like what. These were delivered for me." Hermione carefully set the bouquet down on the writing table.

"How beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed. "Who are they from?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, I don't really know. I sort of…met someone today, so they're probably from him."

"Judging by these flowers, I'd say this certain someone definitely fancies you. There must be at least fifty of those things in here. Oh, look! There's a card." Ginny handed Hermione a lilac envelope.

Trying to appear calm, Hermione slowly opened it and read the card inside.

_Thank you, Miss Granger, for a wonderful day. I'll never forget it._

_Yours,_

_LM_

"So? What does it say?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh, um, he invited me out," she gave a quick lie, clutching at any excuse to leave in order to see him again. "You don't mind if I go, right? I mean, it's not like we'll be doing much tonight."

"Of course, we don't mind," Harry said.

"Yeah, have fun!" Ginny winked at her. "I want all the details later."

"Wait! Some bloke you hardly know sends you flowers and you're going to just go out with him at all hours of the night," Ron butted in.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's barely nine o'clock, Ron. Hardly, a late hour."

Ron continued to argue with her, "Still, guys only want one thing if they're inviting you out at night. The roses aren't even red. They're this ugly purple color. How romantic is that?"

"Well, Mr. Romance, I happen to like them and their unusual color. Red roses aren't very imaginative."

"Seriously, Ron, lighten up," Ginny chimed in. "Besides, in a book Fleur gave me for Christmas, it says that purple roses convey enchantment and love at first sight. Someone is clearly besotted with you."

Harry grimaced. "Ginny, blokes don't think like that when it comes to flowers. Maybe he just liked the color or someone at the store suggested them."

"Yeah, no one's got time to analyze the meaning of rose colors," Ron agreed.

"Well, whatever else they mean, I have to go. Enjoy the rest of the game!"

Elated beyond words, Hermione quickly changed her clothes and rushed off into the night.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for the flowers, Mr. Malfoy. They're beautiful. No one has ever sent me flowers before," Hermione told Lucius as he handed her a glass of Burgundy wine. He promised her that the 1990 variety wouldn't become as unpleasantly acidic as the last blend.<p>

Hermione swirled the garnet liquid in her glass before taking a quick sip. At once, her mouth filled with rich taste of cherries, strawberries, and red currant. The taste lingered on her tongue, smooth and velvety. Strangely enough, its earthly undertones reminded her of the enchanted forest they were exploring earlier.

"That's a shame, Miss Granger. A beautiful woman deserves beautiful flowers."

She grew warm at his compliment and took a longer sip of wine. Her eyes drifted down to avoid eye contact with him and came to a rest on the casual black v-neck that showcased his body to perfection. It was actually ridiculous how tempting those few inches of naked skin were with the fine, blonde hairs right beneath that little dip where Hermione wanted to slide her tongue in.

Ridiculous, she repeated, forcing her eyes to look at something else, anything else really. Her gaze wandered onto Lucius's left shoulder, then downward on the strong arm she had felt around her several times during the day. They talked for several minutes. He asked her about school and the classes she was taking, and she inquired more about his anonymous life in this French resort town.

After a while, the moments of silence between them stretched on for longer and longer periods of time. There was nothing more for her to say and she could think of no pretext to remain with him. Hermione was just about to take her leave of him when a strong gust of wind rattled against the windows, interrupting her next words.

"Looks like a storm is picking up tonight," Lucius said, getting up from the kitchen bar and walking toward a window.

"Oh, no! I was just about to go too. I suppose I could Apparate," Hermione suggested.

"I'm afraid you can't. No magic is allowed inside my residence, remember?"

"Right. I'm sorry. I forgot. I still don't want to impose on you."

He turned to look at her. "You're not imposing. I have a guest bedroom, if it becomes necessary for you to spend the night."

She smiled. "I guess you're stuck with me then."

"Oh, I'm sure we're resourceful enough to keep ourselves occupied for a few hours." The spark that she saw in his eyes by the lake reappeared again, looking brighter than ever.

"We could always play a game," she offered.

"A game? Like what?"

"For instance, Truth or Dare."

Lucius slowly walked back and took up his vacated seat next to her. He poured them the remainder of the wine, the empty bottle clinking against the polished black granite of the countertop. He stared at her for some time. Did he think her suggestion was stupid? Hermione's eyes fleeted over his groin, which seemed to be emphasized by the man's current sitting position. Lucius shifted slightly, pushing his hips up a bit and the picture made her quickly avert her gaze in embarrassment. She tried really hard not to look him in the eyes, afraid of what she might see in them.

"And how do we play such a game?" he asked.

"We take turns and each time we pick either Truth or Dare. If Truth is chosen, the other person asks them a question, which they must honestly answer. If Dare is chosen, the other player tells them a dare, which they must fulfill."

A small smile appeared on his lips. "Sounds simple enough. Ladies first then."

"Okay, I choose Truth."

He remained silent.

"You must ask me something now," she prompted.

"What is your favorite school subject?"

She exhaled in disappointment. Hermione was convinced he'd be more imaginative with his line of questions.

"Arithmancy. Your turn."

"Truth."

There was so much she wanted to ask him, but finally settled on the one question that nagged her all day.

"Will you return to Britain after your ban on magic expires?"

Lucius looked into his glass, lost in thought. "I honestly do not know. Sometimes I think it's better not to."

Hermione sharply inhaled. His frank answer hit her with a crushing wave of disappointment, but it also gave her an insight into his frame of mind.

"Truth," she told him.

"Is it true what you said in the forest?"

That was better, but she wasn't sure what he meant and asked him to clarify.

"Is it true that you are a virgin?" His eyes bore into hers as he eagerly awaited her answer.

"Yes, it's true. I am."

"Holding out for the right man?"

"You can say that."

"And what does your idea of a 'right man' entail?"

"Hey! Wait a minute! Too many questions. Your turn."

"Truth, Miss Granger."

"Now that you're divorced, are you seeing anyone, romantically, I mean?"

He licked his lips before answering, "No, but I'd like to."

"Anyone in particular?"

"Look who's disregarding her own rules now. You only get one question per turn."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Fine. I apologize. Truth."

His eyebrow rose in wry amusement. "What did you dream about last night?"

"I told you, that's private!"

He leaned closer to her. "But those are the rules though. You have to answer truthfully. Perhaps next time you should just pick Dare."

Hermione stared hard at his lips, wondering briefly what they would taste like. "Very well. Last night I dreamed that you and I were…I dreamed that we were…it was a sex dream, all right?"

"Perfectly. And it was between the two of us?" He was smiling again, only his smile was deeper this time.

"Yes. Satisfied?"

"Not yet. Details, Miss Granger. What were we doing exactly? And in what position?"

"Nice try, but it's not going to work. One question per turn, remember?" She avoided looking at him again.

"But you didn't give me a complete answer."

"Neither did you, so I guess we're even now."

"Have it your way. Dare," he challenged her.

She glanced up at him, his penetrating gaze was almost painful. The next words were out of her mouth before she fully processed them, "I dare you to take off your shirt."

Setting his wine glass down, he stood up and swiveled her stool around to face him. Then he reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing his naked torso to her.

Hermione swallowed in awe. His body was all pure, well-defined muscle. Her hands itched to reach out and touch the ripples of his abdominals and squeeze the elegant, lean swells of his biceps.

"Enjoying the view, Miss Granger?"

"Very much, Mr. Malfoy. Dare," she practically panted out, taking in more wine in vain attempt to steady her nerves.

"Same dare. Take off your shirt."

Hermione saw the challenge in the silver eyes as they devoured her, his gaze so intense that she felt as if she was already sitting stark naked before him.

She could do this, she told herself.

Shaking off her embarrassment, she stood up and unbuttoned a short row of buttons that ended in the center of her chest. Then, with deliberate slowness, she pulled the shirt over her head and dropped it in his lap. Hermione almost moaned as she took in the dark stare the man gave her exposed upper body; the wild hunger so obvious in him now. Lucius didn't notice he was under scrutiny and he licked his lips while eyeing her silky bra. Smirking at him, she returned to her seat.

"Back to you, Mr. Malfoy."

He stood again and placed his arms on either side of her body, leaning so close to her ear that his lips were touching it. "Dare," he drawled in his low, dangerous tone.

"I dare you to kiss me."

"Excellent choice," Lucius sighed against Hermione's mouth, his breath caressing her skin before he placed a gentle kiss on her lower lip. She lightly moaned, surprised by the soft touch.

Lucius kissed her again, this time he took her upper lip between his lips but the touch was still so tender it left Hermione yearning for more. He returned to her lower lip, tracing it with his tongue and she automatically opened her mouth wider. The kiss deepened when Lucius brushed his tongue against hers, exploring every inch with mild, careful licks. Hermione pulled Lucius fully against her body, not wanting to let him go.

A curious hand moved hesitantly down to her chest, giving one of her breasts a slight squeeze. Lucius growled at the contact and pressed his forehead to her temple.

His wet lips moved against Hermione's ear as he whispered into it, "I've wanted to do this all day."

She continued to hold him desperately close.

"Me too," she breathed out, relaxing completely in his arms. "You drove me to distraction."

"Hmm, good. Now I must comply with the rules, I'm not quite done yet. You did dare me to kiss you; however, you never stipulated that the kisses must be strictly on the lips."

"What are you going to do?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm going to make you come," his throaty voice whispered in her ear again, sending a soft puff of breath against it. She gasped.

His hands slid over her rib cage and upward, gently circling her breasts before unclasping her bra and shamelessly tossing it aside. Grasping her tightly about the waist, he effortlessly lifted her on top of the cold counter, knocking their glasses down to the floor.

He kissed her again, but didn't try to deepen the kiss, only nibbled on her lower lip and then drifted over her chin and onto her neck. There, he alternated between soft caresses, light nips, and slow drags of his tongue.

His soft fingertips circled her breast patiently, spiraling upward until her nipple was hard and straining for his touch. Hermione alternatively held her breath and gasped, losing the battle to keep her breathing even. His lips left her neck and traveled lower. Wet heat surrounded her nipple as he sucked it into his mouth. A cry of surprise and delight echoed in the air. The pulling sensation intensified with each movement of his mouth. Her aching nipple was being soothed and tormented. Her hips jerked harshly against him before she could control herself. Teeth nipped at her nipple in a silent admonishment. A palm slid over her stomach and over her hip. It came to rest on her inner thigh, both too close and too far from her throbbing center.

His mouth moved to her other breast. He blew on it, watched it tighten to a bud, and then rubbed his tongue against it. She couldn't remain upright anymore and began to sway back. He maneuvered her body to lay her flat on the cool surface and resumed his ministrations. Her shoulders bit into the hardness of the countertop as she fought the urge to force her breast more fully into his mouth. Around her nipple, Lucius' lips quirked into a smile and his hand on her thigh moved up, unzipping her jeans before sliding them off her in quick motion, tugging away her flimsy knickers along with them.

The instant his adroit fingers touched her, she froze. He started tracing circles over her moist center, his movements languid but devastating. The wetness made his finger slide into her all too easily. Lucius added a second finger and arched them inside of her, brushing leisurely along the walls.

Hermione was drowning. Pleasure had rushed to her head and made her dizzy. The shaking of her body was overriding everything else, everything except the feel of him against her. Thoughts, sanity, reality – all of it fell behind the fact that his fingers were causing a raging fire in her body.

His fingers withdrew and she grunted in protest. She bit her lip, ashamed, but didn't want him to stop. The soft laugh that filled the room was full and warm; it didn't mock her or revel in its own worth. It was real in a situation that seemed like a dream. He bent over her and kissed her hip bone and then her inner thigh.

"Oh, wait," she breathed out, trying to sit up to lean back on her elbows.

"Shhh. Relax."

He stroked his finger over her in shallow, light caresses. Her hips wanted to move against him, to force him to go deeper and faster, but she refused, still not wanting to appear overzealous. His finger continued to circle her entrance and, beyond her control, she tightened for him.

"It's okay to like it, Hermione. Stop fighting it."

"Please," she mewled and when his fingertip dipped into her body, she writhed against him. He chuckled and thrust three fingers into her, hard and fast. She felt more stretched than ever before and knew she'd be sore later, but didn't care.

"You want to come, don't you?" He slid his fingers out and then plunged them back in again, making her gasp. "How close are you?"

Hermione was at a loss for words. The last thing her brain wanted to do was string phrases together.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to figure it out." He moved his fingers in a circle before pulling them out and then brushing them up over her clit.

She shrieked.

Lucius lowered himself and then his mouth was brushing against her. Shuddering, Hermione twisted away from him at the foreign sensation. He clucked his tongue and threw one heavy forearm over her hips, holding her down. His lips parted and his breath battered against the ultra sensitive flesh, then his mouth lowered further, and his tongue slid against her. A loud gasp escaped her and then she could do nothing more than shake on the cold granite.

His fingers slid inside her again as his mouth closed over her clit. She moaned, and continued to do so as his fingers picked up the pace that his tongue mirrored. Rolling her head, she gave in to the pleasurable sensation, unable to focus on anything more than his mouth and fingers. Hermione pushed further into his mouth, spreading her legs wide in invitation and abandonment. A third finger was added once again. Now his rhythm changed, his tongue began to circle and massage. His lips closed tighter around her clit. As his fingers increased their pace, his mouth increased the suction.

Suddenly he stopped…just like he did in the dream. The urgency boiling within Hermione rushed forward and she moaned in frustration.

"Why did you stop?"

"Ask me to finish." His voice was vibrating against her.

"Why?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he chuckled lightly before lowering his head again.

This time, there was less pressure, his strokes lazy and tormenting. His tongue played about her clit, never giving it the intensity that she needed. A lone finger ringed her entrance until her body furiously roared at the emptiness within her. Her pleasure was so near pain that the two sensations were almost interchangeable. Without a warning, his talented mouth left her clit and traveled downward. His tongue took over the torture his finger had started, wildly surging within her. Hermione's constant moans echoed around the kitchen space now with unrestrained gusto.

"Ask me." Lucius drew back and blew against her teasingly. "Ask me, Hermione. Ask me!"

He slid his tongue over her clit and resumed the slow, gradual rhythm. Every twitch of her hips or widening of her legs made him slow the pace. Hermione nearly sobbed with need. She didn't want this to end like it had in her dream.

"Please," she cried out. "Please, just do it!"

"You want me to make you come?" His voice was gruff and low, and the sound of it made her belly lurch even more.

"Yes!" she sobbed. "God, yes. Please, make me come."

"Since you asked so nicely."

Lucius abandoned all semblance of serenity in an instant. The attack of his mouth was fierce and intense, beyond anything she could have imagined. Hermione moved with him, begging him not to release her for even an instant. The sensations within her had transcended mere arousal.

"More," she begged. "I want more."

Without hesitation he thrust two fingers inside her, his mouth never leaving her heaving body.

And then it hit.

Hermione became completely still, every nerve combusting within her, smoldering her insides with electrifying blaze.

She didn't scream. She couldn't.

It was a small gasp, nothing more, and then she was convulsing. Her hips arched and strained, but he stayed with her, his lips relentless.

Gradually, he allowed her to come down. Her mind was still swimming in pleasure when he leaned down to kiss her. For the first time tonight, his kiss was dominant and demanding. His lips tackled hers, forcing them to respond, and then his tongue was sweeping into her mouth. He kissed her with such possession and care that she almost fainted from sheer bliss of it.

Raising her to sit up, Lucius softly spoke, "You, Miss Granger, have the most delicious pussy I have ever had."

"And you, Mr. Malfoy, have the most talented tongue. I could become quite accustomed to it."

He wrapped his arms around her body, stroking up and down her back.

"Good. I should put it to good use more often then."

A quiet giggle escaped her lips as she pressed her body closer to his, resting her head on his shoulder. She never wanted to leave the position she was in.

Suddenly, a door opened and slammed shut. A quick set of footsteps hurried in their direction.

"Father!" Draco's voice rang out. "Are you still u—OH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! An unwanted interruption.<strong>

**A huge, warm thanks to all my wonderful readers for your feedback, which has been invaluable to me, as always. **

**Hope this was worth the wait :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. Technical difficulties uploading. Warning: lots of lemons ahead ;-)**

* * *

><p>Draco's hand immediately flew up to cover his eyes.<p>

"I thought you said you were going to bed. You should have told me you were going to be busy…in that way. I could have stayed out later."

"Manners, Draco. I have company," Lucius gently admonished the young man, looking back at him.

"Yeah, precisely at a place where I eat my breakfast!" Draco admonished them, lowering his hand to point at the counter.

Despite the initial panic at being caught en dishabille, Hermione felt too happy and relaxed to feel fully embarrassed. With Lucius's strong body shielding her from view, she actually found the situation more amusing than mortifying, and the way Lucius's mouth twitched as though he was also fighting back the urge to laugh told her that he did too.

"This wasn't exactly planned. Just tell me what can I do to hasten your departure from this room."

Draco smiled. "Well, I was thinking something along the lines of New Year's Eve in Paris."

"Done. Privacy! Now!"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving! Can you just take your party to the bedroom or something? I'll need the kitchen later."

"Good night, Draco."

Hermione slightly leaned away from Lucius's shoulder, making sure her face was in full view. "Sweet dreams," she said with a mischievous grin.

The look of pure astonishment settled on the young wizard's face. He flushed in embarrassment, as he stood stock still, shocked into silence. His eyes first squinted in confusion, then widened in disbelief; his jaw slacked to leave his mouth gawking at the identity of his father's lover. Shaking his head, he turned to leave but, in his haste, ended up tripping over the coffee table, cursing as he limped away.

"Are you all right?" Lucius asked him.

"Fine! As you were!" he called to them.

No longer able to contain her laughter, Hermione burst into a fit of giggles until tears stung her eyes. Lucius covered his eyes with the back of his hand and also gave way to a gust of laughter. They were convulsed with merriment for quite some time before they were able to speak again.

"You're too much," Lucius said, once he stopped guffawing.

"Well, it's not often I get to shock anyone with my behavior. I don't know what got into me," she admitted.

"I suspect it was the bottle of wine we polished off earlier. It is probably best to call it a night and let me show you to the guest room."

Hermione's hands came up to grasp his shoulders. "It's not the wine, Lucius. I'm perfectly sober. And I was looking forward to continuing our game somewhere more private."

His expression turned serious. "Come to bed with me?"

She nodded.

He scooped her up into his arms, cradling her head against his chest, and carried her away to his bedroom. On reaching the bed, Lucius drew back the bedcovers and gently lowered her onto it. Hermione shivered when her bare skin touched the soft, cool sheets. He walked off toward the hearth on the other side of the room. She propped herself up on her elbows as she watched him. As soon as the fire was lit, he walked back to the bed and lowered himself to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. His eyes roamed over her body. One hand reached out to touch the top of her foot, then trailed slowly up her shin to her knee, and over to the soft flesh of her thighs. Her skin prickled and trembled under his touch as he quested higher. His fingertips skated across her abdomen, circling around her navel.

"You are so soft. I could spend hours touching you," he said, sliding his hand up to cup one of her breasts. She arched into his touch. "I love your breasts." He gave them a gentle squeeze.

"And I love your hands. I love the way you touch me. With every part of your body."

Leaning down to her, Lucius captured her mouth with his. He took his time, sliding his tongue teasingly against hers. As his lips became more insistent, Hermione felt herself drowning in the passion of his embrace, losing all her senses in the universe that was his mouth, his tongue, and his seductive scent. She pulled him closer, sinking her fingers into the taut muscles of his arms. He broke away from her and began to nibble his way down the side of her neck, over her shoulder, and then back to the base of her throat. Her chest rose and fell with her rapid breaths and Hermione was sure her heart might pound right out of her as his lips moved lower between her breasts.

She stared down in fascination at the blond wizard kissing his way over the curve of one breast. He glanced up at her and smiled before taking one of her nipples into his mouth and proceeded to suck at the rosy peak until she whimpered beneath him. Lucius moved back and forth between her breasts, leisurely laving and suckling as though he had all the time in the world. Thoughts fled from Hermione's head as he lightly bit down on one of the nipples, ripping a strangled cry from her throat.

"My God!" she helplessly gasped out.

He chuckled. "You can call me Lucius. I love how sensitive you are." He toyed with wet, distended tips.

Hermione didn't know what to say and just watched as his fingers danced lower, over her stomach and lower to her nether lips. She nearly screamed when he slid his fingers between the plump folds of her pussy, but suppressed her cry with her hand.

"Don't do that! I want to hear you."

"But we're not alone. What if Draco will hear us?"

"His room is on the other side of the house. I've never heard him with any of his nightly companions. These walls aren't exactly paper-thin, so we can be as loud as we like." He smirked when his fingers felt the pool of wetness at her entrance. "I can't say I've ever had such a delicious welcome before."

He spread the moisture over her sensitive flesh.

"Lucius!" She bucked her hips hard against him as his exploring fingers continued to slide over her. On hearing the movements of his fingers glide over her body's natural lubrication, Hermione became increasingly embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she managed to moan out.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, casting a curious look over her face. "Don't be ashamed of your body's response; it's exactly what I want."

Lucius slid further down the bed. "Open your legs wider for me. I want to see you," he said as he nipped at her thigh. She could only obey. "Look at you. Look how soaked you are for me."

He leaned forward and gently blew over her heated flesh. Her shivers and sighs prompted him to do it again before he lowered his head and licked her with one broad sweep of his tongue from her opening to her clit. Her hands dove into his hair, clutching at the strands as Hermione felt another orgasm rapidly building. Merciless, Lucius continued sucking and licking until her inner walls clenched hard around his fingers and she incoherently cried out her release. Aftershocks continued to run through her body as she uncurled her fingers from his hair and closed her eyes in exhausted ecstasy.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw him watching her, his eyes glittering in amusement.

"I did promise to put my tongue to good use," he said as he reached down to unbuckle his belt.

In stunned silence, Hermione watched him lower his trousers past his hips, letting them easily slide down his legs and fall carelessly around his feet. She was shocked at finding that he wore nothing underneath them. Staring at him, she knew that no sight in the world could ever compare to the image of nude and aroused Lucius Malfoy. His body was a work of art of sculpted, lean muscles and engorged, magnificent cock, rising gloriously from the golden curls at his groin, almost reaching his navel. The tip was dark and slick with pearly drops of fluid leaking from the narrow slit. She longed to taste it, to know what it would feel like on her tongue.

Eagerly, she sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Have you ever sucked cock before?" he softly asked as he moved closer to her.

"Once, but it wasn't a good experience."

He took his aroused length in hand and began to slowly pump it in his fist. Hermione licked her lips in appreciation as she watched his long, pale fingers stroking his beautiful cock.

"I want to try it again. With you," she said, almost transfixed by the rhythmic movements of his hand.

He moved to stand in front of her. Without further prompting on his part, she opened her mouth and licked the tip, running her tongue over and around it.

"You will tell me if I'm doing it wrong?" Hermione asked, taking her mouth off him.

He nodded. "Keep going," he rasped impatiently.

She brought her mouth once more to him, swirling her tongue over the weeping tip, then down and up again over his throbbing shaft until he was slick and glistening from her mouth. Lucius groaned when she returned to his tip and began to gently suck on it.

His hands came up to the top of her head, soothing her curls.

"Yes…that's perfect," he breathed out when she glided her lips down to take in more of him.

Hermione couldn't believe how much she was enjoying this, how much the act was as arousing for her as it was for him. Wanting more of him, she tried to take him deeper but felt herself gag and pulled sharply away from him. Lucius stared down at her with unfocused gaze.

"You shouldn't try that just yet. Let's save it for another time. I'm too anxious to have you to last much longer."

Lucius pushed her back down on the bed and climbed directly on top of her, spreading her legs wide. He bent them at the knees and set her feet flat against the mattress. Pressing forward until just the head of his cock was nestled inside her scorching heat, his mouth opened over hers, devouring Hermione in a ravenous kiss that left her lips bruised and swollen. She was going up in flames from his mouth alone when she felt him drive all the way into her silken depths. There might have been pain, but she had no time to absorb it; no time to register how her insides stretched like never before. All Hermione could feel was the wonder and surprise that a man so large could fit so fully inside her. She cried out as he began to move within her, sliding out and slamming back in. Her eyes closed as he steadily withdrew and plunged deep again, over and over, faster and harder. Her arms went about him, his body was hot and slick with sweat. Her nails bit into the pale skin of his back as she arched beneath him, feeling a familiar tingle begin to build within her.

Then, unexpectedly, he grasped her by the legs and rolled over, so that she was sitting astride him, his cock still buried to the hilt inside her.

"This might be better for you. Ride me. Have your way with me," he growled, placing his large hands on her hips.

She adjusted her position and leaned over him, gazing into his eyes. "What about you?"

His chest rumbled with soft laughter. "Don't worry about me. This is all about you."

The hands on her hips guided her in the up and down motion he sought. Hermione felt nervous at first, not sure what to do. Her movements started out slow and tentative, her rhythm shallow and unsure. Lucius rolled his hips up into her and she cried out in pleasure and delight. Wanting the feeling back, she rode him more steadily with more assurance, finding just the right angle. She could sense him reading her pace, felt him matching it: thrusting up into her descent, withdrawing to her ascent. Hermione had never imagined she'd feel so full, so out of control with lust as she rocked and twisted in earnest on top of him now, hearing the erotic sucking and slapping sounds of their ride and their labored breathing. Instinctively, she clenched her inner muscles, drawing him closer to his climax without catapulting him too soon, knowing he was waiting for her.

She gripped his arms, feeling his muscles flex beneath her desperate grasp. Hermione was on the edge for some time now, but unable to find her way over. As if he could read her mind, Lucius took one hand from her hip and moved it down between them where their bodies were joined, sliding his finger down until her found her clit and light rubbed it. Her head fell back as her muscles tensed and another wave of orgasm crashed over her. Exhausted, she collapsed on top of his chest as Lucius continued to drive into her with powerful strokes until he strained and shouted out his own release.

After sufficiently catching her breath, Hermione rolled off him to lie beside him on the bed. He bent his head to hers and kissed her warmly and deeply.

She reached over to touch his chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?" he queried, leaning over her.

"For today. For tonight. For everything. You are magnificent, Lucius."

He grinned at her. "So are you."

Her hand came up to stroke his face. "I haven't ever experienced anything like tonight. I don't think I could ever feel that way again."

"Oh, if I have any say in this, you'll feel this way again. In fact, this was just a little preview to take the edge off. We're not finished here yet."

Her eyes widened in shock. She didn't know what to say. What had she gotten herself into? And how was she supposed to leave it all behind in a few days?

"For now, I think we both earned some sleep," he said, closing his eyes.

"But we will continue in the morning?"

He softly laughed. "Consider it a solemn vow."

Within seconds, she could see that he had fallen fast asleep. Gathering the tangled sheets, she pulled them around their bodies, but couldn't fall asleep just yet. The fire had been reduced to glowing embers, but two candles still flickered across the room, casting eery shadows about them. Outside the window, blustering blizzard could be heard rushing and whistling. A momentary lull would be followed by a monstrous gust. As she listened to the howling of the storm, Hermione felt the shock of the situation hit her then. With the shock came knowledge, the kind of knowledge that would be impossible to gain by reading any book. She shared her body with another, knew what it felt like to become one with someone. And not just any someone but Lucius Malfoy! That particular tidbit especially exulted her. He made her feel feminine and beautiful as no one had ever done before. She wished all women could experience their first time with someone so skilled and passionate.

In his sleep, Lucius reached out and pulled her into his arms, a small smile of satisfaction dancing on his lips. Snuggling against him, Hermione felt herself drift off to sleep as the storm continued to hammer against the window.

* * *

><p><strong>So…what do you think? <strong>

**Two more chapters left to go.**


End file.
